HURT
by Thaliaroza
Summary: "aku tak kuat seperti ini, sesak… disini sesak sekali saat melihatmu dengan orang lain". "apa maksudmu!".


**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ !**

**Cast : ChanHun ChanyeolxSehun **

**Rate : T**

**Author : Xandrea Malfoy**

**Words : 11k+**

"_**aku tak kuat seperti ini, sesak… disini sesak sekali saat melihatmu dengan orang lain". Sehun, namja berkulit putih itu tampak berlutut menangis didepan suaminya. **_

"_**apa maksudmu!". Chanyeol, sang suami mengangkat tubuh Sehun untuk berdiri, namun semakin ia meminta Sehun untuk bangkit namja yang sudah menemaninya sejak 8 tahun itu malah makin menangis kuat.**_

"_**kumohon… hiks… aku tak apa apa… hiks Sena pasti sangat membutuhkanmu Chanyeol-a… hiks.. calon anak kalian". Tubuh Chanyeol merosot, ditangkupnya wajah sang belahan jiwa.**_

"_**maafkan aku…".**_

_**{}**_

_Seorang namja cantik berkulit putih tampak sibuk bermain dengan anak anak yang berada dirumah sakit tempatnya bekerja, maklum pekerjaannya yang sebagai dokter spesialis anak menyebabkannya tiap hari bertemu dengan malaikat malaikat kecil tuhan itu. Oh Sehun, kehidupannya benar benar jauh berubah, 5 tahun ia menetap dinegeri adikuasa itu sedikit banyak membuatnya mulai melupakan kehidupannya di Korea sana namun tidak dengan hatinya yang tertinggal. _

"_dokter Oh, dokter wu mencari anda". Sehun yang baru saja menyelesaikan puzzle menoleh dan tersenyum._

"_ye, thanks, nah anak anak aku pergi dulu dan aku janji akan kembali dengan permen yang banyak". Dokter berumur 29 tahun itu keluar tak lupa memasukkan satu tangannya kedalam saku jas dokternya. _

_Yi Fan Wu, dia seorang dokter muda yang merupakan pemilik dari rumah sakit tempat Sehun bekerja saat ini, dokter keturunan Kanada-China yang selalu terlihat tampan dengan rambut hitam kemerah merahan miliknya. Sehun menyukai dokter ini, suka bukan dalam artian cinta hanya sebagai sahabat namun dokter Wu menyukai Sehun, suka dalam artian cinta yang sesungguhnya, hanya saja dia tau kalau Sehun masih belum bisa melupakan mantan suaminya itu. _

"_hai sunshine…". Yifan menyapa Sehun yang baru saja memasuki ruangannya, namja berkulit putih susu itu tampak tersenyum kecil, dia sudah biasa dengan panggilan panggilan sayang dari Yifan yang seolah olah mereka memiliki hubungan lain._

"_hai juga kalau begitu, jadi dokter wu ada apa memanggilku?". Yifan terkekeh, tersenyum pada Sehun yang menutup pintu ruangannya._

"_kalau aku katakan aku merindukanmu bagaimana?". Sehun yakin ada garis merah muda dipipinya sekarang._

"_ya, ya terserahmu saja, tapi aku harus mendengar penjelasan yang masuk akal dari bibirmu itu, kau tau kan anak anak susah ditinggal". Sehun merengut saat mendengar kekehan dari Yifan._

"_mama mengundangmu makan malam bersama dirumah malam ini"._

_{}_

_Langkah kecil dari bocah perempuan yang memakai gaun polkadot coklat itu tampak begitu lucu saat tangan tangan kecilnya berusaha menggapai kue yang ada diatas meja, kue ulangtahunnya. _

"_uuh… cucah cekali….". Park Nana, yeoja kecil itu menggembung gembungkan pipinya sebal, kemudian dibawanya kaki kecilnya berlari kearah seseorang yang tampak sibuk dengan tablet silver yang berada ditangannya._

"_appa…. Nana mau kue…" . Namja dewasa yang tadi sibuk dengan tabletnya itu menggendong Nana mengecup pipi putri kecilnya gemas._

"_tentu sayang, appa ambilkan oke". Nana mengangguk Senang, mengecup pipi ayahnya sebagai tanda terimakasih._

_Chanyeol, namja itu tampak berubah dia menjadi lebih dewasa sekarang semenjak berpisah dengan belahan jiwanya Chanyeol hanya mementingkan urusan perusahaan dan putri kecilnya, hanya putri kecilnya, tidak dengan isterinya yang notabene adalah adik kandung dari belahan jiwanya, Oh Sena adik dari Oh Sehun mantan isterinya. _

_Chanyeol mendudukkan dirinya dibalkon memandang langit yang penuh bintang, pesta ulang tahun putrinya sudah selesai jadi dia bisa sedikit bersantai. Bungsu keluarga Park ini mengeluarkan Galaxy Note III nya yang menampilkan foto pernikahan dua namja yang penuh dengan senyuman, foto pernikahannya dan Sehun dulu. _

_Namja berusia 31 tahun itu tak pernah mengerti dia tak bisa menghapus bayangan, kenangan tentang Sehun cinta pertamanya, kekasih pertamanya dan juga belahan jiwanya. Sena, padahal Chanyeol tau betapa besar cinta yang ditawarkan yeoja itu padanya, hanya saja tiap kali ia melihat wajah yeoja itu membuatnya makin teringat dengan Sehun hal ini juga yang membuatnya tak bisa membuka hati hingga saat ini._

"_Chanyeol oppa, ada YooChun oppa dibawah ingin bertemu katanya". Chanyeol mengangguk kecil, tadi itu Sena yang masih setia tersenyum untuknya._

"_terimakasih". Sena mengangguk, yeoja itu tampak sedang menggendong putri kecil mereka yang tampak tertidur. _

_YooChun, dia kakak Chanyeol salah seorang artis besar bersama dengan 4 orang temannya, boyband ternama TVXQ yang berdiri dibawah naungan SM entertainment. Namja bersuara husky itu meneguk kopinya dengan pelan, niat awalnya kemari sih mau memberi ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk keponakannya tapi yang dicari malah sudah tertidur alhasil disinilah ia duduk bersama dengan adik laki lakinya. _

"_kau masih dingin saja dengan isterimu chan". Yoochun memainkan ponselnya, Chanyeol tau namja itu sedang ber-sms ria dengan kekasihnya yang juga berada satu grupnya juga._

"_hyung tau alasannya, jadi setelah ini kapan kalian akan menikah?". Chanyeol ikut ikutan menghidupkan tablet silvernya sekedar mengecek pekerjaannya._

"_menikah? jangan bercanda, aboeji bisa serangan jantung kalau tau kedua anaknya gay". _

"_buktinya aboeji sudah tau, lagipula aku pernah menemani eomma bertemu dengan kekasihmu". Yoochun menyemprotkan kopinya menatap Chanyeol tak percaya._

"_mereka hanya ingin melihat kita bahagia dengan cara kita hyung". _

_{}_

_**Dua orang kekasih yang saling cinta itu tampak terlihat begitu mesra diarea sekolah mereka, Toho high school dua namja yang sudah terkenal dengan kemesraan mereka itu selalu saja bisa mendapatkan perhatian dari teman teman mereka. Disekolah elit itu mereka sudah biasa disuguhkan oleh pemandangan dimana park Chanyeol mencium mesra kekasihnya oh Sehun. **_

"_**hyung…". Sehun namja itu merengut, dia selalu malu kalau dicium kekasihnya ditempat umum.**_

"_**nne… nae Sehunnie". Satu gebukan didapat Chanyeol dibahu kirinya**_

"_**oke oke, masuk kekelas sana, nanti aku jemput ingat tunggu dan jangan coba coba untuk pergi dengan si Kkamjong itu". Chanyeol mengancam Sehun mencubit gemas hidung kekasihnya yang berambut pelangi itu.**_

"_**tergantung…". Chanyeol memelototkan matanya, sedang Sehun sudah pergi duduk manis dibangkunya, Chanyeol sudah ingin masuk kekelas X.F itu tapi guru Yang tiba tiba datang, menjewer telinganya.**_

"_**PARK CHANYEOL! MASUK KELASMU SANA!"**_

_**Mobil Ferrari hitam itu tampak membelah jalanan kota seoul dengan kecepatan sedang, didalam mobil sport keren itu bisa terdengar celotehan dari park Chanyeol yang terus terusan memberi kuliah bagaimana harusnya Sehun menanggapi jongin, namja berkulit tan yang terus terusan saja mendekati kekasih cantiknya itu.**_

"_**aku kan sudah mengatakan padamu jongin itu berbahaya, tapi kau masih saja bersikap baik padanya membuatnya besar kepala, lagi pula kemarin aku sudah menyuruhmu menunggu kan? kenapa mau mau saja sih diantarnya pulang!". Chanyeol mendengus, dia cemburu karena kemarin Sehun benar benar pulang bersama jongin, salahkan Choi seongsanim pelatih basketnya yang mengadakan pertemuan anggota basket seenak senyum jokernya.**_

"_**aku sudah menunggumu hyung…. tapi hyung lama sekali, dan aku malas menunggu". Sehun juga dalam mood buruk pagi ini perjalanan kesekolah menjadi terasa panjang baginya.**_

"_**tapikan tidak harus dengannya juga!". Chanyeol menaikkan nada bicaranya dua tingkat, membuat Sehun sebal juga.**_

"_**TERSERAH!". dan pagi ini mereka sambut dengan perkelahian.**_

_**Yang membuat Chanyeol makin kesal hari ini adalah saat Sehun meninggalkannya begitu saja membanting pintu mobil kesayangannya ditambah lagi namja itu lebih memilih untuk pergi kekelas bersama jongin membuat namja tinggi itu seperti kebakaran jenggot. Didalam kelas juga Chanyeol memilih untuk tidur, tak perduli dengan guru Kang yang sibuk menjelaskan sejarah didepan kelas karena sekarang, fikiran namja itu sedang melayang layang menuju pujaan hatinya. **_

_**Chanyeol sudah memikirkan masak masak, dia ingin minta maaf pada Sehun mendatangi namja berkulit putih susu itu dengan bunga mawar yang dipetiknya dari kebun sekolah, tapi apa? menurut teman temannya Sehun sedang pergi makan siang bersama jongin dikantin. 'Kim JongIn, berani sekali kau!', pekiknya dalam hati dengan langkah cepat Chanyeol menuju kantin seluruh tulangnya serasa patah saat melihat Sehun-NYA sedang menyuapi namja berkulit hitam –menurut Chanyeol- itu sambil tersenyum. 'ini sudah kelewatan! Sehun milikku!'. **_

**{}**

_Sehun memasuki rumah mewah yang terletak di perumahan elite itu sambil membawa sebuket bunga lili putih untuk ibu Yifan yang sudah dengan baik hati mau mengundangnya makan malam bersama. Datang kerumah Yifan juga sudah sebagai satu kebiasaan bagi Sehun karena setiap pulang dari luar negeri ibu dari sahabatnya itu terus saja mengundangnya makan malam atau makan siang bersama sama. _

_Nyonya Lilian Wu, menyambut Sehun membukakan pintu untuk namja yang selalu diharapkannya menjadi menantunya kelak, yeoja cantik kebangsaan kanada itu tetap tampil muda dengan rambut panjangnya dan juga senyum yang menghias dibibir berbeda dengan Yifan yang pelit senyum. _

"_My dear Sehun… thanks for coming honey". Lilian memeluk Sehun mengecup pipi namja itu dengan sayang._

"_yea mam, and thanks for invited me…". Ucap Sehun sambil memberikan bunga yang tadi dibawanya. _

"_oooh terimakasih sayang… bunga lili kesukaanku.. seperti biasa"_

_Sehun melangkahkan kakinya, mengikuti lilian yang mengajaknya untuk langsung keruang makan, disana sudah terhidang segala macam masakan yang pastinya enak wajar sih lilian itu seorang mantan chef sebelum menikah dengan tuan Wu. Yifan duduk didepan Sehun, melemparkan senyum menggoda kearah Sehun yang akan dibalas dengan cibiran dari namja korea itu. _

"_jadi, Sehun apa kalian berdua sudah memiliki hubungan?". Yifan tersedak, dalam hati benar benar mengutuk pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh ibunya barusan. _

"_mum, please…". Yifan memasang wajah memelas, dia malas membicarakan hal ini lebih lebih ada Sehun disini, nyonya Wu yang tampaknya mengerti diam saja, ya ya dia cukup maklum dengan sifat Yifan._

_Yifan mengantarkan Sehun sampai rumah namja itu yang menempuh waktu 15 menit dari rumahnya. Yifan memastikan Sehun masuk kedalam rumah setelahnya baru dia pulang kerumahnya sendiri mengendarai mobil sports orange bergaris hitam ditemani oleh lagu lagu jazz. _

_Sehun membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang ukuran queen yang berlapis oleh bed cover bendera inggris. Namja berusia 28 tahun itu menghela nafas, bukannya dia tak tau Yifan menyukainya lebih dari sekedar sahabat, hell bahkan orang orang yang tak mengenal mereka saja sudah bisa tau lewat pandangan mata Yifan untuknya. Tapi dia adalah Oh Sehun, oh Sehun yang masih takut untuk memulai satu hubungan serius, dia takut untuk dikhianati lagi. _

_Kedua manic kelam miliknya menangkap figura kecil yang berisikan potret keluarga kecil adiknya yang tampak bahagia dimatanya. Sehun mengelus wajah namja yang tersenyum kearah kamera itu dengan ibu jarinya, wajah mantan suaminya, seseorang yang dulu dikiranya akan jadi belahan jiwanya, pendamping sehidup sematinya. Tapi tidak, tuhan punya rencana lain. Sehun menutup matanya, teringat akan kejadian saat mantan suaminya itu mengajaknya untuk memulai suatu komitmen besar._

_**April 11 20xx**_

_**Hujan mengguyur kota seoul dengan deras. Sehun namja berkulit putih yang kini menjadi mahasiswa kedokteran di SNU menggosokkan kedua tangannya sambil menggigil, melirik kearah jam tangannya yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 7 malam yang berarti dia akan terlambat untuk makan malam bersama keluarganya. Sehun masih sibuk menggosok gosokkan kedua telapak tangannya, dia menunggu kekasihnya yang berjanji akan menjemputnya namun yang ditunggu tak juga datang sejak 30 menit yang lalu. **_

"_**Sehunna…". merasa namanya dipanggil Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya mencari asal suara, disana dia menemukan Kim JongIn berdiri tak jauh darinya sambil memegang payung bewarna kuning cerah ditangannya.**_

"_**eoh? kkamjong belum pulang?". JongIn tersenyum, dia menggeleng lalu menatap Sehun dengan tatapan bertanya balik.**_

"_**Chanyeol belum jemput, mungkin sebentar lagi". Jongin berjalan mendekati Sehun, menyodorkan payungnya yang ditolak halus.**_

"_**baiklah, kalau tidak mau tapi kau yakin mau menunggu disini? ada baiknya kau ikut aku saja nanti kuantar kerumah". Sehun jadi tak enak, dia punya dua alasan untuk menolak tawaran jongin. Pertama dia benar benar tak enak pada namja berkulit tan yang selalu mendapat masalah karenanya, kedua kalau Chanyeol tau jongin bisa dipukuli lagi.**_

"_**Sehunna, ayo… aku tak akan macam macam". Tak ada pilihan lagi, Sehun mengangguk mengikuti langkah jongin yang mengajaknya menuju parkiran dengan satu payung yang melindungi keduanya dari hujan. **_

_**Tengah malam Sehun terjaga dari tidurnya, pintu kamarnya diketuk lalu terbuka menampakkan kedua orangtua nenek kakek dan juga adiknya Sena yang membawakan kue ulang tahun besar dengan lilin angka 21. Sehun tersenyum meniup lilinnya. Dan saat semua anggota keluarganya sudah keluar Sehun menangis, menangis karena Chanyeol bukan orang pertama yang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, menangis karena hari ini Chanyeol melupakan janjinya, menangis karena 2 hari ini Chanyeol tak menemuinya. **_

_**Kuliah pagi Sehun dimulai, khusus kelas mata kuliah umum bahasa inggris dia berada dikelas yang sama dengan jongin, karena tadi pagi Sehun kesiangan jadilah dia duduk bersama jongin yang kursi sebelahnya kosong. Belum beberapa menit ia duduk, jongin mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya, memberikannya kado berukuran kotak kecil yang dihias pita merah jambu. **_

"_**terimakasih". Jongin mengangguk, meminta Sehun untuk membukanya, namun handphone Sehun yang bergetar menundanya untuk membuka kado dari jongin. **_

_**Sehun membaca pesan masuk yang berasal dari Chanyeol, namja itu memintanya untuk menemuinya di lapangan basket SNU yang jaraknya cukup jauh dari fakultas kedokteran. Sehun mendengus, dia sebal karena di pesannya pun Chanyeol tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya. Karena itu juga Sehun lebih memilih untuk memperhatikan dosen yang mengajar didepan, menyimpan kado yang diberikan jongin tadi.**_

_**Jam kuliah Sehun selesai, tapi dia masih ada kuliah untuk 1 jam kedepan jadi lebih memilih untuk sekedar makan dulu dikantin dan sebagai rasa terimakasihnya Sehun mengajak jongin untuk makan bersamanya mereka tidak berdua ada luhan dan juga baekhyun yang satu fakultas dengannya. **_

"_**hunnie… apa Chanyeol memberimu kado yang bagus?". Sehun mengerang dalam hati, haruskah teman temannya ini membahas topic yang paling ia hindari saat ini.**_

"_**ah,kau pasti diberi hadiah mahal kan? Chanyeol sunbae kan kaya sekali". Baekhyun namja manis itu menatap Sehun dengan ekspresi penasaran.**_

"_**dia bahkan belum-"**_

"_**Sehun…". Suara berat ini, Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati kekasihnya, pujaan hatinya berdiri dengan angkuhnya khas anak bisnis. Namja itu Chanyeol, berjalan pasti kearahnya dan detik berikutnya saat Sehun mengharapkan pelukan hangat ia merasakan panas menjalar dipipi kirinya. **_

"_**cchhaann". Suaranya bergetar, suasana kantin yang ramai menjadi hening melihat anak yang menjadi donator besar SNU bertengkar dengan kekasihnya, pasangan yang selalu dielu elukan bak romeo Juliet itu bertengkar. **_

"_**APA MAKSUDNYA KEMARIN KAU PULANG DENGAN JONGIN HAH!". Chanyeol menarik tangan Sehun, memaksa namja itu berdiri didepannya.**_

"_**sunbae, Sehunna menunggu sunbae dan saat itu hujan". Chanyeol membesarkan matanya kearah jongin yang mencoba memberikan penjelasan. **_

"_**JAWAB!". Sehun bergetar, sakit! dadanya sakit melihat Chanyeol marah karena cemburu berlebihan.**_

"_**KAU JUGA SALAH! KENAPA TIDAK MENJEMPUTKU, TIDAK MENEMUIKU, KEMANA SAJA DUA HARI INI! KAU! k-kau bahkan tak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untukku". hancur sudah, Sehun menangis tangannya menggenggam ujung baju kemeja putihnya hingga kusut.**_

"_**maaf". Sehun mengangkat kepalanya, mendapati Chanyeol yang tertunduk lesu kearahnya, namun Sehun memilih untuk diam. **_

"_**aku menyiapkan ini, mempersiapkan kata kata yang tepat untuk menyatakan ini padamu, maaf tak menemuimu dua hari ini, tapi… walau begitu kau taukan aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu hingga rasanya begitu sesak, karena itu Sehunna… maukah kau menjadi pendampingku, menjadi pelengkap tulang rusukku yang hilang, menjadi alasan aku bernafas dan menjadi alasan untukku hidup… will you marry me Sehunna?". Tangis Sehun yang tadinya terdengar terganti dengan tawa, dia menerjang tubuh Chanyeol, mengatakan betapa ia bersedia menjadi pendamping namja itu, menjadi pelengkap tulang rusuk Chanyeol, menjadi alasan Chanyeol bernafas dan menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk hidup.**_

"_**aku mencintaimu Chanyeol-a". **_

"_**me too my dear, always"**_

_Sehun membuka matanya, menghembuskan nafas lelah, diletakkannya lagi foto yang tadi dipegangnya keatas meja nakas. Namja berkulit seputih susu ini memejamkan matanya mencoba untuk istirahat._

_Aku masih mengingat semuanya, 5 tahun berlalu namun semua kenangan tentangnya tak juga bisa hilang dari dalam benakku. Chanyeol, aku mencintainya, mencintai namja yang dulu selalu ada untukku, membuatku tersenyum, dan membuat hari hariku penuh warna, dia seorang laki laki yang baik hati sampai dia menghamili adikku sendiri adik iparnya. Saat itu aku hanya bisa menangis, menangis dan menangis awalnya aku tak percaya namun surat keterangan dari dokter membuat dunia indahku diterjang badai Katrina. _

_Aku menghidupkan ponsel silver walpapernya saja masih namja dengan suara bass itu. Tuhan, kenapa tak sekalipun kau biarkan hatiku terbuka untuk seseorang yang benar benar mencintaiku. Tidak, maafkan aku! ini semua memang salahku, salahku yang tak pernah mau membuka hati untuk orang lain salahku yang terlalu mencintainya. _

_Email dari Sena membuatku sedikit tersenyum, dia mengirimkan foto Nana gadis kecil dengan rambut kertiting dari pangkal rambutnya yang bewarna pirang gadis mungil berpipi gembul itu sedang tersenyum dengan sepotong kue ditangannya. Lagi aku tersenyum, membaca deretan huruf hangul dibawah email yang dikirimnya._

_**Annyeong oppa, hari ini ulang tahun Nana yang ke 4, dia sangat bahagia dengan gaun polkadot coklat yang oppa kirimkan untuknya sampai dibawanya tidur. Oppa, baik baik saja kan? oppa, tidakkah oppa merindukan kami? Nana begitu penasaran dengan samchon kesayangannya. Oppa, Chanyeol oppa begitu merindukanmu… dia mengigaukan dirimu tiap malam… cepatlah kembali. **_

_Satu hal yang selalu Sehun mengerti tentang adiknya, __**Pengalah**__, Sena selalu mengalah untuknya. Gadis itu mungkin mengirimkan email dengan kata kata seolah dia baik baik saja, tapi Sehun tau Sena pasti menangis saat ini karena Sehun tau adik kecilnya terlalu mencintai Chanyeol. _

_{}_

_Chanyeol terbangun dari tidurnya dengan mendadak refleks seorang ayah yang mendengar putri kecilnya yang terjaga. Namja dengan tinggi diatas rata rata itu berlari kekamar putri kecilnya yang tidur bersama istrinya dikamar utama, mendesah lega saat mendapati Sena sedang menggendong Nana yang agaknya masih terisak isak. _

"_oppa?". Chanyeol menarik ujung bibirnya, saat Sena menatapnya dari dalam kamar._

"_apa Nana baik baik saja? kudengar dia menangis". Sena tersenyum, dia mengangguk Nana selalu menjadi alasan Chanyeol untuk bicara padanya. _

"_ap-appa".Chanyeol berjalan kearah Nana yang agaknya melihatnya, diambilnya gadis mungil yang selalu menempel padanya itu dari gendongan Sena yang terlihat masih begitu mengantuk._

"_tidurlah, biarkan Nana tidur denganku hari ini". Sena mengangguk._

"_nne oppa, gumawo". _

_Bukanlah Sena tidak tau jika saja Chanyeol masih menyimpan perasaanya pada kakak laki lakinya bukan pula Sena tak tau Chanyeol selalu mengingaukan nama Sehun ditiap tidurnya, Sena bukannya tak tau tapi dia hanya menjaga hatinya untuk tak terlalu terluka makin dalam. Yeoja cantik dengan bibir tipis merah muda itu tanpa sadar menjatuhkan tetesan air mata bening dari pelupuk manic biru laut kelam miliknya. __**'sampai kapan mau begini… sampai kapan oppa… aku lelah'. **_

_Chanyeol keluar dari kamarnya dengan Nana yang sudah bangun dengan mata terkantuk kantuk, Sena mengambil tubuh Nana dari gendongan Chanyeol membawa putri kecilnya untuk duduk dimeja makan._

"_oppa aku sudah siapkan air hangat, sarapan ada diatas meja dan maaf sepertinya hari ini aku akan menginap dirumah eomma". Chanyeol berdehem, sudah tak heran baginya kalau saja tiap 2 minggu sekali Sena mengunjungi orangtuanya membawa Nana juga._

"_sampaikan salamku pada bumonim Oh". Ucapnya datar, berlalu untuk segera mandi karena dia harus kekantor pagi ini. Sena menyunggingkan senyum. _

"_baby, kajja mandi…"._

_Aku tau Sena mencintaiku, bukan maksudku untuk kegeeran hanya saja aku benar benar tau dari cara gadis itu menatapku sejak awal kami bertemu namun sayang dia bukan tipeku karena saat yang bersamaan aku jatuh hati pada Sehun. Sehun Sehun, aku tau dia tinggal di negeri paman sam itu namun aku tak pernah tau pastinya dimana, namun aku yakin dia bahagia dengan kehidupannya sekarang terbukti dengan tak pernah kembalinya dia kemari._

_Dulu kami selalu disebut romeo Juliet, pasangan paling romantis sepanjang masa di TOHO high school bertukar morning kiss didepan pintu kelas atau bergandengan tangan dikoridor. Aku merindukan semua itu, merindukan tatapan hangat Sehun, merindukan aroma vanilla miliknya dan aku merindukan manic kelam yang seolah menghipnotisku. _

_Pernikahanku dengannya baik baik saja, yah semuanya baik baik saja sampai aku yang tak akan pernah kuat meminum alcohol dan mabuk berat. Dan semuanya berubah sejak itu tepatnya saat aku terbangun dengan sakit kepala dengan seorang yang begitu mirip Sehun hanya saja dia seorang wanita. Keringat dinginku bercucuran saat gadis itu terbangun, dan dia Sena adik isteriku sendiri. 3 minggu setelahnya Sena memberikanku surat keterangan dokter dia hamil, great! gadis itu menangis memelukku meminta maaf yang aku tak tau untuk apa. Hanya saja saat itu aku tak tau Sehun memperhatikan kami, dengan air mata yang siap jatuh kapan saja. _

_Aku masih ingat bagaimana dia menangis malam itu mengemas seluruh baju baju dan bodohnya aku tetap berakting seolah tak tau apa apa tanpa tau itu semua makin menyakitinya. Sehun memelukku, pelukan terhangat yang selalu kusuka darinya tapi itu adalah pelukan hangat terakhir yang kudapat darinya. _

_Aku masih ingat saat Sehun berlutut didepanku, melepas cincin perak dengan batu saphire dijari manisnya. Dan aku masih ingat saat dia mengatakan semua dukanya, sedihnya, dan sakitnya. Ia mengatakan padaku rasanya begitu sesak, aku membantunya untuk berdiri kembali namun ia makin mengencangkan tangisannya. Dan malam itu kata maaf dariku tak berarti apa apa lagi dimatanya. _

_{}_

_Yoochun meletakkan kedua kakinya diatas meja kerja milik Chanyeol. Namja bersuara husky itu tak henti hentinya berdecak melihat adiknya yang tampak tak bisa diganggu dengan pekerjaannya yang begitu menumpuk. _

"_YA! sekali saja… datanglah kekonser hyungmu ini! kau tau! begitu menyebalkan saat melihat teman temanku mendapat semangat dari keluarganya sedang aku? ahh kau mungkin berfikir kertas kertas bodoh itu lebih penting dari aku!". Chanyeol yang sedari tadi sedang membaca dokumen perusahaan mengangkat kepalanya mendapati ekspresi gusar milik yoochun sudah menjadi makanan sehari harinya sejak namja itu memulai karirnya dulu._

"_ajak eomma dan appa saja!". Yoochun mendengus_

"_kau gila eoh, eomma dan appa tidak suka konser seperti itu". Yoochun merengek, sialan juga adiknya ini._

"_baiklah, minggu depan aku juga ada jadwal ke jepang aku usahakan datang". Yoochun menggaruk telinganya, Chanyeol suka sekali membuat kesimpulan seenaknya. _

"_bodoh! memangnya siapa yang mau konser ke jepang? Staples centre CHANYEOL! AMERIKA!". Yoochun menekan kata kata terakhirnya, tanpa tau dari balik pintu sekretaris Chanyeol menunda rencanya untuk bertemu dengan atasannya._

"_kalau begitu jawabannya tidak". Yoochun menghembuskan nafas kasar, mengacak rambutnya kesal._

"_kalaupun aku berkata Sehun akan ada disana? apa kau tetap berkata tidak?"_

_{}_

_Sehun tak tau kenapa dia harus repot repot mengiyakan ajakan Yifan untuk menemani dokter muda itu bertemu dengan ayahnya. Dan Sehun juga tak begitu mengerti saat namja china-kanada itu bicara dengan bahasa mandarin namun Sehun dapat menangkap kalau saja dua orang itu tidak dalam hubungan yang baik baik saja terlihat dari cara keduanya yang bicara dengan nada keras. _

"_maaf, kau harus melihatku bertengkar dengan baba sunshine". Sehun tersenyum, mengusap punggung atasannya itu agar tenang._

"_tidak apa-apa". Yifan tersenyum, satu tangannya mengamit tangan Sehun, dia suka melakukan ini karena tangan Sehun begitu lembut, hangat dan menenangkan. _

_Kali ini Yifan memarkirkan mobilnya di area pekarangan rumah sederhana milik Sehun. Akhir pekan dan sudah kebiasaannya untuk menginap dirumah Sehun sekedar membicarakan pekerjaan, nonton film atau makan makan. Yifan menyusul Sehun yang sudah masuk terlebih dahulu namun langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seorang anak kecil yang memeluk kaki Sehun diikuti oleh seorang wanita cantik dengan rambut hitam panjang bergelombang. _

"_oppa". Yifan memilih untuk melihat saja dulu saat wanita berambut panjang itu memeluk Sehun, namun satu hatinya terasa patah saat melihat Sehun tersenyum hangat pada wanita itu. _

"_Yifan… this is my little sister Park Sena, and this beautiful princess is her daughter". Yifan tersenyum kecil, ada kelegaan dalam hatinya saat mendengar kata adik dari bibir Sehun. _

"_ayo masuk, udaranya sudah mulai dingin". Sehun sudah siap melangkahkan kakinya, namun Yifan menahannya, membiarkan Sena masuk dulu, sedang putrinya masih menempel dikaki Sehun._

"_samchon…". yeoja kecil itu mengembangkan tangannya kearah Sehun, minta digendong. _

"_ada apa? kita bicara didalam saja oke". Yifan tersenyum, melihat Sehun yang menggendong seorang anak begini membuatnya membayangkan sebuah keluarga kecil dengan dia sebagai ayah dan Sehun ibunya. _

"_sepertinya acara kita perlu diundur, aku pulang saja". Sehun mengerutkan dahinya, sedang Yifan agaknya sudah terkena panah asmara milik Nana yang terus saja menatapnya lekat lekat._

"_her eyes looks like yours". _

"_no, that's her father eyes… dan tuan wu, baiklah kau boleh pulang sampai jumpa hari senin". _

"_hmm, bye sunshine, dan bye princess". Nana tersenyum senyum kecil saat Yifan mengelus elus pipi gembulnya. _

_Sehun menyuguhkan secangkir coklat panas pada Sena yang tampaknya begitu kelelahan, sedang Nana sudah tidur di kamarnya. Satu hal yang kini mengganjal dibenak Sehun, untuk apa Sena mengunjunginya? dan darimana anak ini tau alamat lengkapnya?. Sehun ikut mendudukkan dirinya di sofa bewarna hijau lumut itu diantara keduanya masih belum ada yang mau bicara. _

"_oppa….". Sehun menatap raut wajah Sena, 5 tahun dan adiknya begitu banyak berubah, dulu Sena adalah seorang gadis cerewet seperti ibunya, gadis yang penuh senyuman dan suka mengacau dimana saja. Namun sekarang semuanya berubah, dimata Sehun kali ini Sena datang sebagai seorang yeoja dewasa yang memikirkan tata kramanya dengan baik. _

"_kami merindukanmu… sangat merindukanmu". suaranya bergetar ingin menangis._

"_aku tau, aku juga merindukan kalian". Dan Sehun benar benar benci saat dia harus berpura pura tenang begini._

"_Chanyeol merindukan oppa". Sehun menghela nafas, bukan saat yang tepat untuk membicarakan Chanyeol disaat saat begini._

"_istirahatlah, kau pasti lelah…". Sehun beranjak dari tempat duduknya, tapi tangan Sena menahannya untuk melakukan itu._

"_sekali saja, maukah oppa bertemu dengannya?". Sehun terpaku, tidak tidak tidak bibirnya sudah siap mengatakan hal itu, namun hatinya, perasaanya mengatakan iya begitu keras. _

"_dan melihat adikku menangis? tidak Sena, aku tak mau melukaimu". atau mungkin alasan lebih tepatnya Sehun hanya tak ingin dia terluka setelah melihat Chanyeol nanti karena luka lamanya yang baru saja akan mengering kembali basah. _

_{}_

_Namja berusia 28 tahun itu menyisir rambut keponakannya dengan sisir, dia menyukai rambut Nana terlihat begitu lucu dengan wajah gembulnya dan juga warna pirang ini mengingatkannya pada Chanyeol, rambut pirang Chanyeol saat mereka masih berpacaran dulu. Sehun terkekeh, dulu dia dan Chanyeol suka menghabiskan waktu berjam jam disalon untuk mengecat rambut bersama atau Sehun yang memaksa Chanyeol untuk menemaninya mengecat rambutnya yang merupakan kegiatan wajib seorang Oh Sehun. _

"_samchon, eomma eoddiseo?". Nana mengemut permen lollipopnya, baru sadar sejak tadi tak melihat sosok ibunya._

"_eommamu sedang bertemu dengan temannya". Nana mengangguk paham, matanya menangkap figura kecil yang ada dimeja nakas menunjuk seorang namja yang ada di foto itu_

"_aku melindukan appa". Ucapnya. "ingin bicala dengannya". Sehun bingung, mengutuk dirinya yang tak menyimpan dulu figura itu, dalam hatinya gamang apakah Sena melihat foto ini juga?_

"_ah, bagaimana kalau kita jalan jalan?". _

_Sehun mengajak Nana ke beberapa pusat perbelanjaan dan juga tempat bermain, keduanya sedang menikamati satu cone ice cream coklat sambil duduk di area taman. Sena sudah berjanji akan datang 10 menit lagi, Sehun menatap lekat lekat wajah Nana, benar yeoja itu mirip sekali dengan Sena juga dengannya termasuk manic hitam kelam yeoja mungil itu persis sepertinya bukan mirip Sena yang manic nya biru laut kelam, bukan juga milik Chanyeol yang notabenenya agak kecoklatan. Sehun tersenyum, mengelus lembut helaian rambut keriting keponakannya sayang, matanya teredar kesegala arah tak sengaja mendapati brosur disamping tempat duduknya._

_**DBSK CONCERT ALL AROUND THE WORLD**_

_**JOIN US ON 23**__**RD**__** APRIL 20XX**_

_**LIVE ON STAPLESS CENTRE**_

_DBSK, boyband yang tiap peluncuran lagu lagu dan albumnya menjadi obsesi Sehun tersendiri saat ia masih sekolah dulu. Ah, dulu dia sering menonton konser 5 laki laki bersuara luar biasa itu heh, bagaimanapun dia itu Cassiopeia paling setia, bahkan dulu dia sempat ikut ikutan menangis saat boyband itu bubar dan dia tak tau sejak kapan mereka bergabung lagi. _

_Sehun menyetuh brosur itu. 5 laki laki yang ada disana tak begitu banyak berubah ahh jadi ingin datang batinnya. Sehun kenal dengan ke lima namja yang ada dibrosurnya, ke lima namja itu mantan kakak kelasnya saat di TOHO dulu dan mereka sempat dekat. DBSK, ah… jadi teringat masa lalunya._

'_**I got you….. under my skin…'. **_

_**Sehun mengikuti gerakan gerakan dance boyband keSenangannya itu dengan pas ah, sebenarnya juga sudah banyak yang ingin dirinya jadi dancer saja tapi apalah daya dia ini terlahir dikeluarga yang rata rata dokter membuatnya terpaksa juga menjadi seorang dokter kelak. **_

"_**hisssh… kau ini… tidak bosan eoh? lagu itu sudah kau putar seharian PARK SEHUN". Chanyel datang membawa 2 batang coklat ditangannya, sedang Sehun malas mendesis tak jelas.**_

"_**aku ini OH SEHUN, bukan PARK SEHUN, tuan PARK CHANYEOL!". Chanyeol terkekeh, Senang sekali melihat kekasihnya marah marah begini, seperti seorang gadis yang sedang datang bulan saja dimatanya.**_

"_**hm… pemarah sekali… padahal aku datang untuk membawakan ini". Mata Sehun melebar, 2 tiket VVIP konser DBSK di TOKYO DOME selama 3 hari, yang membuatnya selama ini gusar tak menentu karena kehabisan. Tangannya sudah siap untuk merebut tiket itu dari tangan Chanyeol namun pemiliknya langsung meyembunyikan tiketnya kedalam saku jaket abu abu yang dipakainya.**_

"_**tidak gratis sweety". Sehun mengerucutkan bibir, sialan juga kekasihnya ini tak taukah dia kalau saja Sehun sudah menagis 2 ember demi tiket itu?**_

"_**Chanyeol….. please… berapa harga yang kau mau? sebutkan? tapi jangan mahal mahal satu tiket saja". Chanyeol terkekeh, Sehun itu akan keluarkan uang berapa saja demi menonton konser DBSK walau pada faktanya anak itu bisa bertemu kapan saja dengan 5 namja bersuara emas itu.**_

"_**hmm… harganya ya? ah… bagaimana kalau pergi denganku? setuju?". Mata hitam kelam milik Sehun melebar, dia tersenyum menghambur dalam pelukan Chanyeol, ah kalau begini rasanya seperti menang lotre saja menonton konser dapat, ditemani pula lagi… ah bahagianya.**_

_**Chanyeol dan Sehun merebahkan tubuh masing masing dikamar hotel cukup ternama di dekat Tokyo dome. Sehun bilang ini tempat yang sama dengan tempat member DBSK menginap. Chanyeol duduk saat sadar kalau saja entah sejak kapan Sehun tak berada disampingnya dan dia mendengar suara ribut ribut diluar. **_

_**Namja berusia 17 tahun itu mendesah, sialan dikiranya kekasihnya hilang tetapi malah sedang berfoto ria dengan anggota DBSK yang berada disamping kamar mereka, huh keberuntungan yang tidak enak menurut Chanyeol.**_

"_**hello my bro, kau dikamar sebelah kami eoh?". Sehun menatap kearah kekasihnya, my bro? kenapa yoochun begitu akrab dengan Chanyeol? pernah bertemu mungkin? tidak, Chanyeol akan lebih suka menonton boys like girls dibanding DBSK.**_

"_**eh, Sehunna, kau kekasih Chanyeol huh?". Changmin, maknae DBSK itu menyenggol bahu milik Chanyeol mereka itu saling kenal.**_

"_**tentu saja". Ucap Sehun bangga.**_

"_**Chanyeol itu namdongsaeng yoochun hyung". dan Chanyeol merasakan dengungan ditelinganya saat Sehun berteriak histeris. **_

_**{}**_

_Aku masih ingat saat Sehun berteriak histeris saat tau aku adalah adik dari yoochun hyung, aku masih ingat saat dia makin histeris saat yunho hyung membekap mulutnya ah, dia itu memang berlebihan kalau sudah menyangkut dengan idolanya. Aku ingat saat Sehun tersenyum senang, menarik tanganku untuk cepat cepat masuk ke area Tokyo dome, padahal kami punya tiket VVIP jadi tak perlu berdesak desakan._

_Aku ingat hari itu Sehun memakai baju bewarna putih polos dengan handstick merah dikedua tangannya. Dan dengan jelas aku teringat wajahnya yang memerah saat Jaejoong hyung mengajaknya naik keatas panggung. Huh, dia bahkan memelukku habis habisan setelahnya saat mendapat ciuman dari Yoochun hyung dipipinya. _

_SEHUN, SEHUN, SEHUN, aku ingat semuanya tentang dia, bagaimana cara ia tersenyum, caranya merajuk dan cara dia merayuku untuk meminta email yoochun hyung yang tentu saja kutolak bisa bisa saja nanti dia ber email ria dengan hyungku dan lupa padaku yang langsung ku cap pemikiran terbodoh yang pernah singgah dikepalaku. _

_Aku tau begitu banyak kenangan yang terjadi antara aku dan dia, 8 tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Ditambah lagi kehadiran Nana yang jika aku menatapnya seperti menatap Sehun apalagi mata Nana yang sama dengan Sehun membuatku makin merasa bersalah tiap harinya karena dulu menghkhianati Sehun. Aku tau Sena menawarkan cinta yang besar, aku tau bahkan sejak awal sudah terlihat dari matanya tapi aku lebih memilih Sehun. _

_Untuk kedua kalinya aku datang di konser DBSK, yoochun hyung bilang Sehun akan datang tapi aku tau dia berbohong dia bahkan tak pernah punya waktu untuk mencari tau informasi tentang Sehun, namun aku paksakan untuk percaya lagi pula ini AMERIKA dan DBSK adalah boyband kesenangannya, entah saat ini masih atau tidak. _

_Aku sudah katakan pada Sena kalau saja sedang ada urusan bisnis di jerman dan dia juga katakan padaku akan pulang 2 minggu lagi dari rumah orangtuanya. Aku merindukan Nana, sangat rindu gadis kecilku yang begitu lucu sedang apakah dia sekarang? biasanya kami tak pernah berpisah hingga selama ini. _

_{}_

_Sehun melangkahkan kakinya memasuki stepless centre yang sudah sangat ramai, beruntung bertemu dengan Jongin yang bekerja sebagai staff penting dalam konser ini jadi dia masih bisa mendapatkan tiket untuk masuk di area VVIP. Sehun memasang senyum, konser DBSK selalu punya kejutan, seperti sekarang karena Sehun dengan sangat yakin matanya tak salah melihat seorang namja tinggi berambut hitam yang sedang berdiri tak jauh darinya. _

_Chanyeol, Sehun yakin itu Chanyeol tak mungkin dia melupakan seseorang yang selalu ia rindukan tiap malam, seseorang yang selalu ia impi impikan dan Sehun benar benar yakin saat pandangan matanya jatuh pada bola mata milik Chanyeol yang seolah mampu membuatnya membatu sesaat. __**itu benar benar Chanyeol**_

_**kimi wa doko ni ite? dare to doko ni ite? Donna fuku o kite? Nani shite warattereun darou?**_

_**Boku wa koko ni ite? imamo koko ni ite. Kimi to futari de matta aeru to shinjitereu yo**_

_**kawarazu omotte iru yo**_

_**kimi dake omptteireu yo**_

_**Musun da kami no ushirosugata ni kimi o kasanete furikaeru, dare ka ni shita**_

_**chakkushin ga atta kimi no namae kitai shitari**_

_**kakkowaroi mainichi bakari sugite iku yo**_

_**Wasurerarenai hounto wa wasuretakunai dake nai**_

_**kimi ga inakya nani ni mo kanjinai shiawase tte**_

_**ddou ganbatte mite mo koboreochita namida wa sugu n tomaranai**_

_Where are you now? who are you being with? what kind of clothes are you wearing?_

_what are you doing and laughing at? im'm right here, and I still believe that we will see each other again._

_this feeling wont change_

_you're the only one I'm thingking of\_

_just once more, I want you stand at my back with your tied hair, asking me "guess who it is—" and expecting me to say your name. Just the two of us being silly like that day by day_

_I cant forget you. but the truth is I don't want to forget you_

_I cant feel even a bit of happinesss because you're not by my side. No matter how hard I try I'll end up crying and my tears wont stop_

_Sehun melangkah mundur, ini tidak benar, sama sekali tidak benar saat Chanyeol malah berjalan mendekatinya. Namja berusia 28 tahun itu menangis disetiap langkah yang diambilnya dia takut, takut kalau saja tubuhnya bersentuhan dengan namja itu, dia tak bisa melepasnya lagi dan Sehun takut itu semua terjadi dan menyakiti Sena. Yah, menyakiti Sena karena kini namja itu milik Sena, bukan miliknya lagi. Dan samar Sehun masih mendengar lagu why did I fallin love with you dimulai saat Chanyeol berhasil menangkap tangannya. _

_Chanyeol, pelukannya masih sama seperti dulu, masih hangat dan masih bisa membuatku bergetar. Tidak! ini semua salah tapi aku merindukan Chanyeol, bagaimanapun dia pernah menjadi milikku. Aku merasakan dia mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuhku aku pasrah tapi aku berjanji ini yang terakhir. _

"_I miss you so much…. missing you like a crazy… Sehunnie…". aku melepas pelukanku darinya, diikuti gelengan lemah._

"_kau sudah bahagia bersama Sena, jangan fikirkan aku lagi Chanyeol". Dan saat itu aku memilih untuk berlari keluar dari staples centre dengan air mata berlinang dan aku tau Chanyeol mengikutiku, dia menarik tanganku sekuat yang ia bisa kemudian menciumku. _

_**Musim dingin telah tiba, salju agaknya sudah mulai berani berdatangan lebih lebat dari biasa. Sepasang sejoli fenomenal TOHO itu sedang sibuk mengerjakan tugas masing masing dirumah si namja berkulit putih Oh Sehun. Chanyeol merenggangkan tulang tulang tangannya yang tampak tegang, sialan juga guru Shin yang memberinya tugas sebanyak ini. Tahun ini keduanya berada ditingkat akhir junior high school dan tahun pertama mereka menjadi sepasang kekasih. **_

_**Kalau kalian mengira keduanya sudah melakukan yang tidak tidak itu semua salah, mereka memang pasangan fenomenal TOHO namun ditahun pertamanya keduanya hanya seperti surat dan perangko yang kemana mana berdua, makan pun berdua dan sialnya juga berada dikelas yang sama. Dan disini mereka belum pernah berciuman sama sekali belum, walau Chanyeol sudah sering memikirkannya, memikirkan bagaimana rasanya bibir tipis merah muda milik Sehun. **_

_**Chanyeol menatap kearah Sehun yang tampak masih menghitung hitung angka angka aljabar. Senyum melengkung dibibirnya saat namja berkulit putih itu menatapnya juga. Sehun tersenyum, alasan mengapa ia menerima Chanyeol menjadi kekasihnya karena dia suka pada senyuman dan tatapan hangat milik Chanyeol yang mempu menenangkannya saat itu juga. **_

_**Keduanya saling bertatapan, dan Chanyeol ingat beberapa potong film yang pernah ditontonnya jika sepasang kekasih saling bertatapan keduanya akan mendekatkan wajah mereka dan berciuman. **_

_**CUP**_

_**Chanyeol mengecup bibir Sehun, hanya mengecup walau sebenarnya ingin lebih tapi dia mau lihat dulu ekspresi Sehun kalau namja itu marah dia mau minta maaf dengan segera. **_

_**CUP**_

_**namun Sehun malah mengecup bibirnya balik, namja berkulit putih yang baru mengecat rambutnya menjadi merah muda itu tersenyum kearah Chanyeol.**_

"_**love you… my sweety". Dan keduanya tenggelam dalam pagutan dalam, ciuman hangat mereka di musim dingin dan saat itu Chanyeol akan selalu mengingat bagaimana rasanya bibir tipis merah muda itu. Manis.**_

_Rasanya masih sama, bibir tipis merah muda itu masih semanis dulu saat ciuman pertama mereka. Chanyeol menahan kepala Sehun dari belakang dia tak mau ini berakhir walau namja itu sudah memukul mukul dadanya, tidak dia tak mau Sehun pergi lagi karena bagaimanapun alasannya bernafas adalah Sehun dan selamanya akan begitu. _

"_mmpphh… llehpassh mmhh mmhh". Sehun memohon, dan Chanyeol tak perduli dalam benaknya bertanya apakah selama ini hanya dirinya yang merindukan Sehun? _

"_Sehunnie dengar!". Chanyeol melepas pagutannya namun tangannya mencengkram tangan Sehun kuat kuat. _

"_aku mencintaimu sweety always… kembalilah kita ulang ini semua dari awal". Dan Sehun bersumpah tak pernah melihat tatapan Chanyeol sehancur ini tidak bahkan saat hakim mensahkan perceraian mereka._

"_tidak perlu, itu tidak perlu lagi Chanyeol". Sehun menunduk, namun tangannya masih dalam cengkraman Chanyeol. _

_Chanyeol menatap manic kelam milik Sehun, dia merindukan namja ini setengah mati dan kini namja itu bahkan tak ingin melihat wajahnya, tak ingin memberinya kesempatan untuk mengulang lagi cerita mereka. Apakah? apakah ia sehina itu dimata Sehun? tidak, Chanyeol yakin Sehun tak akan pernah berfikiran bergitu karena bagaimanapun dia masih yakin bahwa Sehun juga masih mencintainya. _

"_tidakkah kau ingat semua kenangan kita Sehunnie?". Suara Chanyeol serak, 5 tahun dan kali ini ia baru bisa bertemu lagi dengan oksigen untuknya bernafas._

"_5 tahun membuatku melupakan semua kenangan buruk itu!". Sehun menaikkan nadanya satu oktaf, sungguh dia tak ingin berkata begitu, namun jika ia mengikuti permainan Chanyeol terlalu banyak yang akan terluka dan itu termasuk dia._

"_5 tahun bahkan kau masih enggan memaafkanku?". Chanyeol melonggarkan cengkaramannya menatap kearah helaian rambut Sehun yang bewarna pirang platina_

"_please Sehun… maafkan aku… kita mulai semuanya dari awal". Chanyeol berlutut, air matanya sudah terjun bebas ini kedua kalinya dia berlutut dihadapan Sehun._

"_kembalilah ke Korea Sehunnie… kumohon dan aku berjanji setelahnya hanya ada kebahagiaan". Dan Sehun tak sanggup lagi melihat sisi rapuh milik Chanyeol, tidak untuk kedua kalinya setelah perceraian mereka._

"_please…". Suara parau yang menyesakkan hati, sehun tak tega melihat chanyeol-nya, ah masih bolehkah ia mengatakan chanyeol adalah miliknya?_

_{}_

_Yifan berjalan gusar menuruni satu persatu tangga rumahnya, bibir kecilnya sudah merutuk siapapun yang sudah berani mengganggu tidurnya. Yifan membuka pintu rumah megahnya, cukup kaget saat mendapati sebuah terjangan dari orang yang bertamu ini. Yifan menghirup wangi tubuh namja yang memeluknya, vanilla. Tak salah ini Sehun, sunshine nya._

"_sunshine… kenapa? kenapa menangis hey?". Yifan mengusap usap punggung sunshinenya dengan lembut._

"_ayo masuk dulu… aku akan buatkan coklat hangat untukmu". _

_Sudah 5 tahun, sejak pertemuan pertama mereka, Yifan memang sudah jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama saat melihat Sehun yang melamar di rumah sakit milik keluarganya. Sejak awal Yifan selalu mencoba mendekati namja berkulit putih itu dan Yifan senang saat melihat namja itu menerima permintaan pertemanannya, mereka dekat, dan Yifan pernah menyatakan cintanya pada Sehun, namun namja itu hanya diam saja, dan setelah itu Yifan juga diam dia tau Sehun belum siap dengan sebuah status baru. _

_5 tahun mereka bersama, saling bertukar cerita, bermain, jalan jalan dan banyak hal sudah dilakukan Yifan agar Sehun mau membuka sedikit saja celah dihatinya tapi agaknya Sehun masih tak bisa dan Yifan bisa mengerti, dia juga tak mau memaksa seseorang sesukanya, apalagi itu Sehun. _

_Dan malam ini kedatangan Sehun yang tiba tiba kekediamannya membuatnya cukup kaget apalagi selama ini jarang dia melihat namja itu menangis sambil terisak isak begini. Setau Yifan sore kemarin Sehun mengatakan kalau hari ini dia akan menonton konser idolanya di staples centre dan namja itu juga sempat mengajaknya hanya saja dia ada operasi jadi tak bisa menemani namja berambut blonde itu. _

"_sunshine… kau kenapa?". Yifan duduk disamping Sehun, menyodorkan mug berisi coklat hangat, dilihatnya Sehun yang agaknya sudah mulai berhenti menangis._

"_kau tau, wajahmu jelek sekali saat menangis, seperti terkena badai". Yifan terkekeh, dicubitnya pipi Sehun tapi pemiliknya tak memberikan reaksi yang bagus untuk itu._

"_dia disini Yifan, dia menemuiku". Dunia Yifan serasa runtuh, dia tau siapa yang dimaksud Sehun. Tidak, apa maksud Chanyeol datang Yifan tak tau tapi ini kabar buruk baginya._

"_mungkin dia ingin menjemput isterinya". Yifan mencoba berfikir positive._

"_Sena sudah pulang pagi tadi penerbangan pertama". uh, oke Yifan memilih diam saja._

"_dia ingin memulai semua dari awal, memintaku untuk ke korea". Yifan membeku, memulai semua dari awal? bukankah itu terdengar seperti meminta rujuk, tidak Yifan tak mau Sehun kembali pada mantan suaminya, dia ingin Sehun disini bersamanya._

"_kau mencintaiku kan?". Manic hitam kelam milik Sehun menatap kearah Yifan penuh luka, sisa sisa air mata masih ada di sekitar pelupuk matanya. Pertanyaan Sehun tadi tentu selalu punya jawaban yang sama baginya._

"_always". _

"_temani aku ke korea". _

_{}_

_Oh Sena, yeoja cantik itu melepas jaketnya membaringkan tubuhnya diatas ranjang king size yang ada ditengah kamar, menghirup aroma mint yang masih tertinggal dibantal persegi panjang itu. Yeoja itu menangis, ini kamar Chanyeol kamar mereka memang berbeda sejak awal karena Chanyeol tak pernah mau untuk tidur seranjang dengannya lagi, tidak setelah tau bahwa dirinya hamil. _

_Sena sudah tak ingat berapa air mata yang telah jatuh saat ia mendengar igauan tiap malam milik Chanyeol, Sena juga tak bisa lagi mengingat berapa kali ia harus mengutuk dirinya sendiri sungguh dia pun sudah lelah jika terus begini. Nana, hanya gadis mungil itulah yang bisa memberinya semangat hingga sekarang. _

_Tuhan, dari awal aku tau ini salah, salah karena aku yang memanfaatkan keadaan Chanyeol oppa saat ia sedang mabuk, salah karena aku yang terus saja memaksa perasaanku hingga melukai Sehun oppa. Sungguh, jika aku tau semuanya akan begini aku selalu berharap tak pernah jatuh cinta pada namja bermarga park itu. _

_Sehun oppa, saat aku mengunjunginya dia memang terlihat baik baik saja namun aku tau dia masih belum bisa melupakan Chanyeol oppa terbukti dengan adanya fotoku dan Chanyeol oppa juga Sena di meja nakas kamarnya. Alasanku ke Amerika menyusulnya memang mendadak, ini juga karena aku ingin tau apa perasaan Sehun oppa sudah berubah, dan kenyataannya belum. _

"_eomma…". Nana berjalan kearahku, yeoja mungil itu tampak masih mengantuk_

"_ya sayang… kemarilah…". Dia menurut, kugendong tubuh kecilnya, dia cantik sangat cantik semua orang mengatakan dia memiliki cetakan sempurna diriku, kecuali matanya… matanya yang entah mengapa begitu mirip dengan Sehun oppa. _

"_Nana, kau menyayangi appa kan". Nana mengangguk aku tersenyum, tentu dia paling lengket dengan ayahnya_

"_tapi Nana juga menyayangi eomma… vely much". Nana, mengembangkan senyumnya, senyum lebar seperti senyuman Chanyeol._

"_kalau nanti appa pergi, Nana masih menyayangi appa juga?". _

"_appa mau pergi kemana eomma?" Sena tersenyum, dikecupnya pucuk kepala milik gadis kecilnya, tak tahan bulir bulir bening yang sedari ditahannya jatuh juga._

"_eomma kenapa menangis, eomma jangan bersedih…". Nana menghapus air mata ibunya dengan jemari jemari kecilnya._

"_Nana mau kan tinggal bersama eomma saja". Sena mencoba tersenyum, ia harus terlihat kuat dimata putrinya._

"_bagaimana dengan appa eomma? appa nanti bisa kesepian". Sena menggeleng_

"_karena appa akan bahagia tanpa kita sayang". Nana mengerucutkan bibirnya, mengerutkan dahinya._

"_kenapa? apa appa tidak bahagia bersama kita?". Nana, bagaimanapun dia juga anak Chanyeol, tentu saja dia akan cerdas seperti ayahnya._

"_tidak sayang, appa bahagia bersama kita, bersama kau gadis kecil kesayangannya… hanya saja appa akan lebih bahagia lagi ketika bersama seseorang yang sangat ia sayangi Nana". Sena mengecup dahi milik Nana, yeoja itu menangis lagi._

_{}_

_Sehun memberikan paspornya pada petugas bandara, ya.. dia berangkat kekorea 2 minggu selang pertemuannya dengan Chanyeol. Tangan besar nan hangat milik Yifan selalu menggenggam tangannya, memberikannya kekuatan untuk bertahan dan tetap mantap pada keputusannya, diliriknya sebentar laki laki tingg itu dan yang ia dapati hanya senyuman, senyuman paling tulus dari seorang Wu Yi Fan._

"_semangat sunshine… aku ada disini bersamamu… menggenggam tanganmu". Sehun tersenyum, dieratkannya genggaman tangannya pada Yifan, sungguh ia pun tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jadinya jika Yifan tak berada disisinya seperti sekarang._

"_terimakasih Yifan… aku menyayangimu". Yifan tersenyum, bibir tipis itu melengkung keatas dengan sempurna, dan Yifan bersumpah hanya bersama Sehun sajalah ia bisa terus terusan tersenyum begini._

"_aku juga menyayangimu sunshine, sangat menyayangimu". _

_Yifan, lelaki berparas bule itu tak sedetikpun melepaskan tangan Sehun darinya, dia hanya takut, takut kalau saja ini adalah terakhir kali ia menggenggam tangan namja berkulit putih susu itu, takut kalau saja saat pulang nanti hanya akan dia yang pulang ke Amerika, meninggalkan sunshine nya. Yifan merapikan poni Sehun yang terjatuh didepan dekat matanya, Sehun menoleh dan Yifan tau begitu banyak perasaan yang campur aduk didalam manic hitam gelap itu._

"_kau akan baik baik saja sunshine, percaya padaku". Sehun tersenyum lemah, dibiarkannya bibir Yifan menyapu puncak kepalanya. _

_{}_

_**teruntuk suamiku tercinta…**_

_**percayalah bahwa aku akan selalu mencintaimu, sepanjang hidupku.**_

_**oppa, maaf karena sebenarnya aku bukan kerumah bumonim, maaf karena tak jujur padamu**_

_**tak jujur dari semuanya, maafkan aku yang membuat oppa begitu jauh pada malaikat oppa**_

_**oppa, aku lelah, lelah berjalan satu kaki terus menerus… aku lelah menantimu yang tak jua jadi milikku dengan sempurna**_

_**aku lelah, karena oppa tak juga bisa membuka hati oppa untukku, dan aku lelah untuk terus menangis dibelakangmu, meratapi nasibku yang entah mengapa segini buruk.**_

_**Nana, biarkan putri kecil kita tinggal bersamaku, aku janji tak akan membuatnya melupakanmu namun, saat ini biarkan kami berdua menjalani kehidupan baru.**_

_**Oppa, terimakasih, terimakasih karena telah memberikanku sebuah kebahagiaan yang begitu indah, putri kita Park Nana. **_

_**14 tahun, bukankah itu sebuah penantian yang sangat panjang untuk sebuah cinta? tapi tidak, pengecualian untukmu yang akan selalu ku nanti dengan setia.**_

_**aku mencintaimu oppa, sungguh… sangat amat mencintaimu hingga rasanya ingin mati saja, tapi kenapa? kenapa oppa jatuh cinta pada Sehun oppa? bukankah aku yang melihat dan bertemu denganmu lebih dahulu, tapi kenapa selalu Sehun oppa?**_

_**Chanyeol oppa, untuk kali ini saja, izinkan aku memanggilmu dengan kata kata sayang, layaknya aku adalah seorang isteri yang begitu bahagia akan pernikahannya.**_

_**sayangku, aku mencintaimu, mencintaimu lebih dari nyawaku**_

_**sayangku, aku membutuhkanmu dan akan selalu begitu**_

_**sayangku, aku memikirkanmun setiap detik yang kulalui, setiap oksigen yang kuhirup dan setiap tahun yang berlalu, dengarkanlah isi hatiku yang begitu tulus menyampaikan kata cinta yang bahkan mungkin tak kan kau dengar barang sedetik pun, hanya saja aku akan tetap mencintaimu oppa. Saranghae**_

_**Dari yang selalu mencintaimu**_

_**Oh Sena**_

_Tubuh tegap itu jatuh kelantai, Chanyeol menggenggam surat dari Sena dengan erat erat, untuk kali ini saja ia berfikir keras lagi, apakah ia sudah begitu jahat pada Sena? membiarkan yeoja anggun itu menangis dibelakangnya, dan bahkan Chanyeol tak pernah melihat yeoja itu tersenyum karenanya. _

_Chanyeol membanting gelas kaca yang ada didekatnnya, haruskah begini? haruskah ia menyakiti Sena demi kebahagiaannya? menyakiti yeoja yang bahkan tak pernah ia buat bahagia, menyakiti ibu dari putri kecilnya. Chanyeol sadar selama ini ia memang menangis, menangis untuk Sehun, hanya saja kali ini entah mengapa air matanya lolos begitu saja saat membaca surat sena, dalam hatinya ia juga tak ingin menghadapi kehidupan seperti ini._

_{}_

_Nyonya dan Tuan Oh benar benar terkejut saat menyadari siapa yang kini berdiri didepan mereka. Dua orang yang berusia lebih dari setengah abad itu sampai harus memejamkan mata mereka beberapa kali. _

"_Sehunna… kau kah itu sayang?". Sehun mengangguk, menghambur dalam pelukan ibunya, mencium pipi yeoja yang begitu ia hormati seumur hidup itu._

"_aboeji…". Tak lupa dipeluknya namja bertubuh tinggi dengan senyuman menawan, ayahnya Oh Siwon._

"_duduklah sayang". Nyonya Oh Minyoung ibu Sehun membimbing putranya untuk duduk disofa hitam elegan yang ada ditengah ruangan._

"_eomma, kenalkan ini Yifan… em, temanku". _

"_Wu Yifan, mam, sir". Kedua oh senior itu tersenyum kearah Yifan._

_Sehun berdiri memandangi bulan dan bintang bintang yang bersinar begitu terang, laki laki berusia 28 tahun itu menghela nafas, dia berfikir apakah sudah benar apa yang dilakukannya ini? bukankah bertemu dengan Chanyeol hanya akan menyakitinya nantinya?. Laki laki berkulit putih susu itu menyesap coklat panas dari mug hijau lumut yang sedari tadi digenggamnya, dulu juga seperti ini hanya saja saat itu ia bersama seseorang. _

_**Aku menatap bulan yang agaknya begitu bahagia karena hari ini ditemani oleh ribuan bintang yang bercahaya terang tanpa awan mendung menyelubunginya, sama sepertiku aku juga sedang bahagia karena ini adalah tahun keduaku menikah bersamanya, bersama seseorang yang begitu kucintai. **_

_**Aku menyesap pelan pelan coklat panas yang kubawa, ini minuman wajibku sebelum tidur. Aku masih sibuk menatap kearah bulan terkejut saat mendapati tangan suamiku melingkar erat dipinggangku, Chanyeol namja itu menyerukkan kepalanya pada perpotongan leherku menyesap aroma yang ada disana. **_

"_**masuklah kau bisa sakit, udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatan". Aku terkekeh, sebenarnya Chanyeol itu lebih bakat dibidang kesehatan dibanding bisnis. **_

"_**aku hanya sedang bahagia hyung…". Dia mencium leherku berkali kali, dan tangannya masih melingkar dipinggangku dengan erat.**_

"_**aku juga… sangat bahagia kalau kau mau tau sayang…". **_

"_**apakah kita akan terus begini?". Dia menghela nafas, mencium pucuk kepalaku diputarnya tubuhku menghadap kearahnya. Mata kecoklatan itu menyihirku, aku tenang saat tenggelam didalam manic indah itu.**_

"_**tentu sayang… aku mencintaimu".**_

_Sehun membuka matanya yang tadi terpejam, sepotong kenangan bersama Chanyeol muncul dari dalam benaknya, malam dimana untuk terakhir kalinya ia merasakan hangatnya pelukan Chanyeol. Sehun mengerang kecil, dia selalu mencoba untuk melupakan semuanya, semua tentang Chanyeol mulai dari wajah namja itu juga kenangan kenangan manis antar mereka, hanya saja Sehun tak bisa karena semua kenangan itu sudah melekat dihatinya tak bisa terlepas sedikitpun. Besok Sehun sudah berniat untuk bertemu dengan Chanyeol, dia ingin semua ini cepat berakhir dan ia bisa kembali kekehidupannya menjadi seorang dokter di amerika sana. _

"_sunshine, kau oke?". Sehun membalikkan tubuhnya, mendapati Yifan yang sepertinya baru selesai mandi terlihat dari helaian rambut hitamnya yang basah dan handuk yang ada ditangan kanannya. _

"_tentu, bagaimana denganmu?". Yifan mengangguk, pertanda dia juga baik baik saja._

"_masuklah, kau bisa sakit nanti udara malam tak baik untuk kesehatan sunshine". Sehun terhenyak, Yifan mengatakan hal yang sama persis seperti yang dikatakan Chanyeol malam itu padanya. _

_Berada disatu ranjang yang sama dengan seseorang yang kau cintai itu memang bisa melambungkanmu setinggi angkasa, itu juga yang sedang Yifan rasakan. Malam ini ia tidur satu ranjang dengan Sehun, kamar tamu keluarga Oh sedang direnovasi dan kamar kosong yang ada diruangan lain juga belum dibersihkan jadilah ia tidur disini bersama sunshine nya. Yifan mengamati kamar Sehun dengan kedua mata sipitnya yang tajam seperti elang, kamar ini besar sangat besar dengan ranjang yang dikelilingi oleh kelambu tipis milik Yifan terangkat sedikit, ada bagian dalam hatinya yang tiba tiba pecah saat melihat foto pernikahan Sehun dan Chanyeol yang masih terpajang dengan indah, foto dengan ukuran yang sangat besar menampilkan dua orang namja yang tengah tersenyum begitu bahagia._

_Penasaran dengan kamar ini, Yifan beranjak dari ranjang, mengamati foto foto Polaroid yang tertempel dengan baik disebelah foto pernikahan tersebut. Sekali lagi Yifan tersenyum, melihat foto foto ini saja dia sudah tau kalau saja Sehun begitu bahagia bersama Chanyeol, terlihat dari senyuman namja itu yang begitu berbeda, begitu hidup dan begitu menikmati kehidupannya. _

"_Yifan…". merasa namanya dipanggil Yifan membalikkan tubuhnya mendapati Sehun yang sedang sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk, dia baru selesai mandi_

"_sedang apa?". Sehun mendekati namja yang usianya terpaut 4 tahun darinya, senyum tipis terkembang saat mengetahui Yifan sedang melihat foto fotonya saat masih bersama Chanyeol dulu._

"_kau terlihat sangat bahagia disini sunshine". Yifan menunjuk kearah foto Sehun yang sedang tersenyum lebar bersama Chanyeol dengan background menara Eiffel dibelakang mereka. Sehun menghela nafas, mengingat kembali kenangan tentang foto yang disentuh permukaannya oleh Yifan. Tentu, dia sangat bahagia saat itu, sangat amat bahagia karena disana ia bersama Chanyeol._

"_Sunshine..". Sehun mendehem, cukup terkejut mendapati air muka Yifan yang agaknya begitu sedih, entah Sehun tak tau kenapa, hanya saja setelahnya pemuda itu menggenggam tangannya meletakkan tangannya tepat didada miliknya, Sehun berjengit dia bisa merasakan detak jantung Yifan._

"_jika kau kembali padanya… apakah aku tetap bisa mencintaimu sunshine?". Yifan berujar lirih, sungguh Sehun tak pernah melihat sahabatnya itu terlihat begitu menyedihkan begini._

"_maksudmu?". Dan Yifan yakin, Sehun pasti mengerti apa yang diucapkannya tadi._

"_aku hanya ingin menjadi sempurna, dan itu kudapatkan saat bersamamu sunshine". Sehun tak bisa mengucapkan apa apa, menarik ujung bibirnya sedikit, sungguh diapun tak ingin menyakiti laki laki didepannya lebih dalam lagi._

"_aku hanya ingin melihatmu bahagia sunshine, walau itu tanpa aku". Yifan mendekap tubuh Sehun yang jelas lebih kecil darinya, laki laki tampan itu meletakkan dagunya diatas kepala Sehun, merasakan suhu tubuh Sehun yang begitu hangat. _

_{}_

_Chanyeol benar benar dalam keadaan kacau saat ini, dia merindukan putri kecilnya, sudah hampir sebulan mereka tak bertemu mengingat Sena membawa putri mereka dengan alasan pergi mengunjungi orangtuanya hingga benar benar pergi meninggalkannya. Mengabaikan smartphonenya yang terus berdering menampilkan nomor tak dikenal, Chanyeol menghela nafas matanya menangkap foto dirinya, Sena dan juga Nana, foto saat Nana baru lahir, senyum getir terukir dibibirnya tiba tiba teringat dengan Sehun, apakah namja itu datang memenuhi syaratnya?. _

_{}_

_Yifan mengelus punggung Sehun lembut, sunshine-nya sedang kesal karena mantan suaminya tak juga mengangkat telpon dan Yifan tau ini buruk tapi dia berharap laki laki itu tidak mengangkat telpon dari sunshine-nya barang sekalipun. Hanya saja Sehun bukan orang yang pantang menyerah dia akan terus mencoba dan mencoba hingga seorang maid memanggil keduanya untuk segera keruang tengah. _

_Sena membulatkan matanya sedang Nana sudah berlari kearah samchon kesayangannya, Oh Sena adik Oh Sehun sama sekali tak menyangka kakaknya akan pulang ke Korea, ada urusan apa? untuk apa? ingin bertemu siapa? Chanyeolkah? dan ribuan pertanyaan lagi muncul dibenaknya, yeoja berambut panjang itu memeluk Sehun sebentar kemudian tersenyum ramah kearah Yifan yang sepertinya sedang ditempeli oleh Nana. _

"_oppa kapan datang kemari? kenapa tak memberiku kabar?". Sena membrondong kakaknya dengan banyak pertanyaan, sedang yang ditanya malah sesekali menjilat bibirnya sendiri, hell! dia tak akan mengaku kalau dia kembali untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya dengan Chanyeol. No Way!._

"_Uh oh, aku diajak Yifan dia ada sedikit urusan di SNU". Sena tersenyum kecil, yeoja cantik itu membawa putrinya untuk duduk dipangkuannya. Sedang Yifan hanya memutar bola matanya mendengar namanya dibawa bawa oleh si Sunshine._

"_lalu bagaimana denganmu?". Dan kini giliran Sena yang menjilat bibirnya, kedua orang itu punya kebiasaan yang sama kalau ingin berbohong._

"_eum.. hanya merindukan bumonim". _

_Yifan menggelengkan kepalanya kecil, kedua kakak adik itu sama sama sedang berbohong terlihat dari cara mereka bicara, Yifan berdecih, dalam hati begitu aneh dengan dua kakak adik yang seolah saling melindungi namun terluka sendiri. Cinta, kata yang sangat simple dan akibatnya segini besar oh, sungguh luar biasa sungguh ia harus memuji tuhan tentang 5 alfabet perasaan itu. _

"_Sena… Oh my little Nana.. kemarilah sayang". Nyonya Oh Minyoung yang baru pulang dari butik langganannya langsung menggendong cucu kesayangannya yang tiap harinya makin lucu, Sena memberi salam pada ibunya, biasa ala wanita yang sukanya cium pipi kiri dan kanan. _

"_kau ada masalah sayang? wajahmu". Suara Minyoung mengecil saat mendapati putri bungusunya mengernyitkan dahi meminta untuk tak melanjutkan topic yang barusan ditanyakan. _

"_masalah apa Sena-ya?". Sehun mengajak adiknya untuk duduk disampingnya, Sena menghela nafas._

"_aku akan berpisah dari Chanyeol oppa". _

"_MWO!". ke tiga orang dewasa yang ada disana berteriak kaget, terutama Minyoung yang selama ini tau hubungan keluarga anaknya baik baik saja. _

"_Sena jangan bercanda!". Minyoung menaikkan suaranya, namun putri bungsunya malah menunduk pelan._

"_mianhae eomma, tapi keputusanku sudah bulat". Kedua bola mata Sena memanas, dia sudah siap menangis sedang Sehun masih shock, tangannya digenggam erat oleh Yifan._

"_Nana, pergilah bermain dengan bibi Ahn ditaman oke". Minyoung menyuruh cucunya untuk pergi, ini masalah serius dan kepalanya mendadak sakit._

"_Apa kau tidak memikirkan tentang anak kalian? apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaan Nana nanti saat tau kalian berpisah, jangan gila SENA!". Sena memejamkan matanya, dia tak berani menatap kearah ibunya yang begitu jarang marah padanya. _

"_aku hanya ingin Chanyeol oppa bahagia eomma". Wajah Minyoung berubah tenang, memeluk putri kesayangannya itu dalam dekapan hangat miliknya. _

"_umma mengerti sayang… umma mengerti"._

_{}_

_Sehun berjalan jalan didampingi Yifan yang setia menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, namja itu membawa Yifan kesekolah lamanya, tempat paling banyak kenangan antara dirinya juga Chanyeol. Sehun mendudukkan dirinya disalah satu kursi taman, sekolah ini bebas ia masuki kapanpun karena kakeknya lah yang mendirikan Toho School ini. _

"_sekolah yang mewah". Sehun terkekeh, semua orang yang masuk untuk pertama kalinya kemari juga selalu mengatakan hal itu._

"_ya, mewah dan banyak kenangan". Sehun tersenyum kearah Yifan, mengajak namja itu untuk duduk disalah satu kursi taman. _

"_aku sering menghabiskan waktu ditempat duduk ini". Yifan diam saja, dia ingin mendengar kalimat Sehun berikutnya._

"_Chanyeol menyatakan cintanya pertama kali disini". Yifan tau Sehun tersenyum, sebuah senyum indah yang Yifan akui dia bahkan tak bisa melakukannya. _

"_dia membawakanku sebuket bunga merah jambu padaku juga ini". Sehun menunjukkan kalung yang tersemat dilehernya, kalung berbentuk salib kecil yang sangat berarti baginya. _

_**Menjadi murid yang berada diawal kelas 3 junior high school itu memang susah susah gampang, kenapa? karena diawal tahun ajaranpun kalian sudah disibukkan dengan tugas tugas menyebalkan juga ujian uji coba yang ingin membuat kepala pecah. Aku, Oh Sehun yang termasuk dalam jajaran siswa cerdas saja sampai ingin pingsan dibuatnya karena tiap hari dihadapkan pada tumpukan buku juga soal soal. **_

_**Aku mendudukkan diriku disalah satu kursi taman sekolah, beruntung kali ini ada rapat dewan sekolah sehingga kami dipulangkan cepat kecuali yang berada dikelas tiga sepertiku yang kembali akan melanjutkan pelajaran setelah makan siang. Aku mendesah pelan, merenggangkan tubuhku yang terasa kaku beberapa hari belakangan ini. **_

"_**Oh Sehun, Annyeong". Aku membuka mataku yang tadinya terpejam, mendapati seorang Park Chanyeol mantan ketua osis Toho JHS yang baru melepas jabatannya beberapa minggu yang lalu. **_

"_**ye, annyeong Park Chanyeol-sshi". Aku tersenyum tipis, sedang dia tersenyum begitu lebar kekanakan tapi aku suka, eh? apa yang kukatakan?tapi, ayolah semua orang menyukai namja hyperactive ini, dia baik hati juga tampan well diam diam aku menyelidiki tentang dirinya di google. **_

"_**apa kau sudah memiliki kekasih?". Aku otomatis menggeleng, ayolah siapa juga yang mau sibuk sibuk mengurus bayi besar(namjching) saat kalian akan ujian akhir begini?. **_

"_**hhh, baguslah". Sungguh aku ingin mengutuk namja ini, apa apaan maksudnya tadi, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia menyodorkan sebuket bunga merah jambu kearahku sambil berlutut seperti salah satu adegan film saat seseorang menyatakan cintanya pada wanita. GOD! jangan jangan?**_

"_**would u be my boyfriend?". Aku memejamkan mataku beberapa kali, aku memang menyukai Chanyeol tapi aku rasa aku belum pada tahap mencintainya, tapi who's care, cinta pasti datang pada dua orang yang saling menyukaikan?**_

"_**apa yang membuatmu berani mengatakannya padaku?". Aku berusaha tenang, desiran kasar didadaku membuatku ingin lepas kendali tapi tidak, sebisa mungkin aku berusaha tenang. **_

"_**entahlah, aku hanya tak mampu menahan diriku saat pertama melihatmu diawal semester lalu, kau tau? rasanya seperti sulit bernafas, disini sesak dan aku hanya terlalu cemburu melihatmu dekat dengan namja lain, maka dari itu kuputuskan untuk mengatakan cinta padamu". Aku terkekeh, benar kami ini hanyalah remaja yang masih bingung dan berputar putar pada lingkaran cinta tiada ujung. **_

"_**kalau begitu, kenapa tidak? setidaknya kita bisa mencoba?". Dan aku berjanji, akan selalu mengingat kecupan pertamanya dipipi kiriku saat itu. **_

"_kau sangat mencintainya ya sunshine?". Sehun mengangguk, dia tak pernah ingin berbohong soal perasaannya. Yifan tersenyum penuh luka, bukankah dari awal memang sudah tak ada lagi tempat untuknya?_

_{}_

_Sena pulang kerumahnya, terkejut mendapati Chanyeol yang terbaring dengan suhu panas ditubuhnya. Yeoja cantik itu lengsung menelpon ambulance untuk membawa suaminya cepat cepat kerumah sakit. Keinginan awal Sena kembali kerumah itu hanya untuk meminta tanda tangan persetujuan surat cerainya dan Chanyeol, tak lebih karena jauh dalam lubuk hatinya ia lebih memilih untuk terluka dibanding melihat Chanyeol terluka, jujur dari awal Sena sudah mengatakan bahwa kebahagiaan Chanyeol lebih penting darinya. _

"_Sehunna…". Sena menahan dadanya yang terasa sakit, bukankah selama ini ia terlalu jahat? bahkan dalam keadaan sakit begini Chanyeol menyebut nama Sehun, bukan dirinya. _

"_mianhe… oppa…". Tanpa sadar yeoja itu kembali meneteskan air matanya. _

_Yifan tak pernah melihat Sehun sepanik ini, dan Yifan tak pernah merasakan perasaan dimana air matanya ingin jatuh begitu saja saat melihat Sehun menangis karena Chanyeol masuk rumah sakit. Namja keturunan Canada itu memeluk sunshine-nya dalam sebuah dekapan hangat, apakah dia masih pantas untuk masuk kedalam celah hati Sehun saat semua hati namja itu hanya terisi oleh Chanyeol?. _

"_temani aku, hiks.. Yifan… hiks temani aku bertemu Chanyeol hiks hiks hiks". _

_aku berlari secepat yang aku bisa menuju ruangan rawat Chanyeol, sesekali kuseka air mataku yang mengalir deras, Chanyeol Chanyeol, apa yang menyebabkannya bisa jatuh sakit… kumohon tuhan biarkan ia baik baik saja. Aku menggenggam kalung salib dikalungku, semoga kau baik baik saja Chanyeol._

_Oh Sena, mundur beberapa langkah saat Sehun datang, yeoja itu membiarkan Sehun masuk kedalam ruangan Chanyeol yang tengah terbaring lemah diranjang. Namja tinggi itu tidak apa apa ia pingsan karena dehidrasi juga karena beberapa hari tidak makan juga sedikit stress dengan masalah yang menimpaya tiada habis. Dari kaca pintu itu Sena bisa melihat bagaimana Sehun memeluk Chanyeol erat, mengecup dahi Chanyeol juga mengelus pipi Chanyeol lembut yang memaksa lagi air matanya keluar. __**kalian memang harusnya bersama oppa…**_

_Dilain sisi, Yifan juga melihat adegan itu, dia menghembuskan nafas, dari awal sudah tau cintanya akan berakhir begini. Namja itu tersenyum setidaknya sang sunshine sudah menemukan lagi kebahagiaannya. __**bagaimanapun nanti, kau tetap akan menjadi sunshine-ku Sehunna, selamanya. **_

_Aku membuka mataku perlahan, mendapati Sehun menangis memeluk lenganku, aku tersenyum Sehun datang, dia mengkhawatirkanku? benarkah? bolehkah aku berharap kali ini saja kalau dia masih mencintaiku?_

"_Sehunnie, kau datang baby?". Aku mengelus rambutnya lembut, tubuhku terasa lemas sekali. _

"_chan… kau sudah bangun, syukurlah". Aku tersenyum, menghapus jejak air mata dipipinya dengan tanganku yang tak memakai infuse._

"_kau jelek sekali kalau menangis baby". Dia tersenyum, memukul tanganku lembut. _

"_kenapa bisa sakit? kenapa? apa yang kau lakukan hah? Sena meminta cerai? apa kau tidak memikirkan bagaimana perasaanya? lagipula apa yang akan kau katakana pada putri kalian nanti?". Lihat, cerewetnya muncul, aku tersenyum kecil dia suka sekali memikirkan hal yang bukan seharusnya ia fikirkan. _

"_semua jawabannya adalah kau Sehunna". Aku tersenyum, mengelus pipinya yang selembut kapas_

"_tapi kau membuat adikku menderita chan, kau taukan dia itu sangat….". Aku reflek meletakkan jari telunjukku di bibirnya, otomatis membuatnya terdiam. _

"_bisakah kau memikirkan tentang perasaanmu, perasanku, perasaan kita Sehunna! Listen… enam tahun aku disini mencarimu, menunggumu tanpa kepastian dan kau lihat kan? Pada akhirnya kita bertemu lagi dan… hh dan masalah Sena itu memang sudah takdirnya dia bahkan dari awal sudah tau kalau aku takkan bisa bersamanya hunna". _

_Sehun menatap kearah Chanyeol,namja itu menghela nafas setelah penjelasan panjang tentang perasaan. Sehun tersenyum getir dalam hati,bukan begini akhir yang ia mau, oke ia memang ingin berakhir bersama Chanyeol seperti sebuah cerita yang berakhir happy ending tapi tidak dengan menyakiti banyak orang. Menyakiti Sena, juga menyakiti Yifan._

"_jangan ragukan aku lagi hunna… disini… sakit…. Sakit tanpa kau". Chanyeol menarik lembut tangan Sehun meletakkan tangan mantan isterinya tepat didada sungguh dia hanya ingin Sehun tau betapa namja itu bisa dengan mudah memporak porandakan hatinya. _

"_aku tau channie… aku tau… karena disini aku juga merasakan hal yang sama". Tanpa sadar setetes bulir bening itu kembali membasahi pipi Sehun. _

"_aku mencintaimu Sehunna". Dan tuhan pasti amat sangat mengerti dengan perasaan kedua makhluknya yang menangis karena cinta rumit yang mereka jalani._

_Sore itu Sehun masih menemani Chanyeol dirumah sakit, lelaki tinggi itu baru boleh pulang dua atau tiga hari lagi, dan Chanyeol merasa beruntung akan itu karena berarti ia masih memiliki waktu yang cukup banyak bersama sang pujaan hati. Sehun mengupaskan jeruk untuk Chanyeol, menyuapkan mantan suaminya seperti bayi besar padahal jelas jelas Sehun yakin kalau saja Chanyeol sudah sembuh. _

"_appa". Chanyeol juga Sehun menoleh mendapati Nana juga Sena datang, Sehun tersenyum singkat ingin pergi namun jemarinya digenggam erat oleh Chanyeol untuk menahannya._

"_hai sayang… neomu bogoshippo… aigooo anak appa sudah makin cantik". Nana gadis kecil itu terkekeh mencium pipi Chanyeol sayang. _

"_Chanyeol oppa, aku hanya ingin memberi tau kalau saja sidang perceraian kita akan dimulai satu minggu lagi". Sehun menunduk dalam hati merasa bersalah. _

"_trims Sena, kau wanita yang cantik, kau juga pintar mungkin jalan kita memang begini, dan aku minta maaf". Sena memasang senyum, mencubit pipi Sehun yang membuat empunya mengerang sakit. _

"_bahagiakan tuan ini nne Chanyeol oppa, jangan biarkan sibodoh ini patah hati lagi arraseo!". Chanyeol terkekeh, mengangguk, hatinya tenang saat mendengar pernyataan tak langsung Sena yang setuju dengan hubungannya dengan Sehun nanti. _

"_jadi apa samchon akan jadi appa Nana juga?". Dan Sehun hanya bisa tersipu malu saat Sena mentertawainya. __**Bukankah bahagia itu membuat kita sempurna, aku membiarkanmu pergi, aku melepasmu karena aku hanya ingin kau bertemu dengan kebahagiaan yang nanti akan melengkapi kesempurnaan hidupmu. **__Tawa canda antara Sehun Sena juga Nana berlanjut dan hari ini Sena yakin kalau dia memang rela melepas Chanyeol. _

_{}_

_Chanyeol sudah keluar dari rumah sakit, dan keduanya juga sudah resmi berpacaran lagi hanya saja sedang menunggu kepastian sidang perceraian Chanyeol dan Sena untuk membuat sebuah hubungan mereka menjadi makin jelas. Sehun kembali ke Amerika, bersama Yifan pastinya, karena dia merasa masih memiliki tugas sampai hubungannya jelas bersama Chanyeol, karena Chanyeol sudah menjanjikannya sebuah kebahagiaan setelah ini. _

_Di pesawat Yifan tertidur, ada lingkar mata besar di area kelopak matanya. Sehun menghembuskan nafas pelan, merapikan helaian rambut Yifan yang berantakan didahinya. Kedua bola mata Yifan terbuka, Sehun terkesiap untuk menjauhkan tangannya dari Yifan, namun Yifan menahannya, memerangkap pandangannya di bola mata hitam jernih milik Yifan yang terlihat begitu terluka dipandangannya, detik berikutnya Yifan merengkuh tubuh Sehun erat erat._

"_biarkan begini sunshine, biarkan begini…". Sehun diam, rengkuhan milik Yifan sedikit merenggang._

"_aku mencintaimu, kau taukan?". Sehun mengangguk, suara Yifan parau luar biasa._

"_apakah kau tak bisa membalasnya? bukankah aku sudah sangat baik? aku selalu ada untukmu, dan akupun sudah berjanji untuk memberikan kebahagiaan yang sempurna, katakan padaku sunshine, katakan padaku dimana letaknya kekuranganku". Suara Yifan bergetar, Sehun tau laki laki dipelukannya ini menangis karena bahunya terasa basah._

"_kau sempurna Yifan, bahkan terlalu sempurna, membuatku takut tak bisa mengimbangimu, kau tau? aku hanya seorang janda yang hatinya terluka dan masih mencintai suamiku, kau tau, aku terlalu hina untuk menerima semua yang kau tawarkan Yifan, sungguh… aku pun mencintaimu, mencintaimu seperti kau adalah kakak yang tak pernah aku miliki, menyayangimu seperti aku menyayangi adikku, dan aku akan terlalu menjijikkan jika aku ingin memiliki dirimu juga, sedang kau tau, hanya pada siapa hatiku bergetar". Sehun menghela nafas, mengelus punggung Yifan lembut dengan tangan kanannya. _

"_percayalah Yifan, kau pun akan menemukan seseorang yang sangat sempurna nantinya"._

"_tapi bagiku hanya kau yang paling sempurna sunshine, please… don't go away… I want you to stay". _

"_sssshh, kau menangis karena aku? bukan Yifan, aku tidak sempurna… mungkin sekarang kau menganggapnya begitu, namun aku sangat yakin, seseorang yang dikirim tuhan dari surga menantimu dengan tangan terbuka, seseorang yang paling pantas bersanding denganmu, seseorang yang membalas cintamu dengan sempurna, seseorang yang takkan membuatmu menangis, dan seseorang yang akan selalu ada kapanpun kau butuh… jodohmu sedang menunggu Yifan, dan itu bukan aku". _

"_kenapa kau begitu yakin sunshine… kenapa? bahkan aku tak lagi yakin bisa benafas saat kau menjadi milik oranglain lagi"._

"_aku yakin karena aku percaya, percaya bahwa tuhan tidak akan mempermainkan cinta dari seseorang yang begitu tulus Yifan, aku yakin karena kau adalah seorang Wu Yifan yang akan kembali tersenyum setelah semua duka, wu Yifan yang baik hati untuk menunggu cinta, dan wu Yifan yang tampan yang pandai segalanya… dengar… percaya padaku Yifan… kau tidak akan mati setelah aku dimiliki seseorang, kau tidak akan terpuruk tanpa aku, karena kau adalah wu Yifan… laki laki yang gagah juga tangguh yang kukenal". __**aku tak tau akan seperti apa hidupku tanpamu, aku tak tau… namun jika kau bahagia aku tidaklah lagi layak untuk berada disisimu, jadi biarkanlah perasaanku terus menjalar menggerogoti rongga hatiku yang berlubang tanpa cinta yang terbalas, membuatku mati perlahan dengan rasa sesak mendalam.**_

_1 bulan kemudian. _

_Chanyeol sudah resmi bercerai dengan Sena, dan kini ia resmi pula menjadi kekasih dari oh Sehun kembali. Dan hari ini Chanyeol mengambil libur sengaja untuk mengulang kenangannya saat pertama kali jadian bersama sang kekasih dan selain itu dia juga punya rencana lain walau masih delapan puluh Sembilan persen Sehun akan mau menjalaninya. _

_Sehun merutuk Chanyeol yang selalu memberinya sebuah intruksi tiba tiba seperti layaknya dia seorang yang selalu punya waktu senggang seperti pengangguran. Padahal dia masih harus bekerja dirumah sakit, namun Chanyeol itu tak terbantah dan terimakasih pada tugasnya yang tak juga sedang menumpuk._

_Sehun memakai jacket hitam panjangnya dengan syal abu abu hijau lumut yang melingkar dengan baik dilehernya, namja itu keluar dari mobilnya memasuki taman Toho School yang tak jauh dari parkiran. _

_Kalau beberapa tahun lalu Sehun mendapati Chanyeol dengan boneka dan seragam sekolah menengah pertama, kini ia mendapati Chanyeol dengan jas abu abu juga jacket hitam menampakkan aura kedewasaannya yang terlalu matang, juga lampu lampu yang menghias taman toho school. Jujur Sehun tak tau apa yang direncanakan Chanyeol karena itu ia hanya bisa tersenyum dengan wajah tersipu berjalan kearah Chanyeol. _

_{}_

_Yifan, lelaki itu menjalankan kembali kehidupannya di Amerika setelah jelas jelas tau kehidupan Sehun yang kembali dengan Chanyeol dan dia juga hanya bisa berharap untuk kebahagian sang sunshine. Nyonya Lilian, ibunya juga tau betapa susahnya sang anak untuk move on dari pemuda kulit putih yang jujur sangat ia harapkan menjadi menantunya suatu saat nanti _

"_hai sayang, masih murung seperti biasa eoh?" Yifan mengangkat wajahnya, mendapati sang ibu tersenyum kearahnya, Yifan juga melirik tas plastik yang ada ditangan ibunya. _

"_mum bawakan makan siang, dan titipan dari Sehun". Sehun. Mendengar nama itu Yifan lantas beranjak dari duduknya menghampiri sang ibu yang mengeluarkan satu amplop coklat besar dari dalam tasnya_

_**teruntuk Yifan, **_

_**satu satunya orang yang memanggilku sunshine… :)) **__Yifan tersenyum, _

_**terimakasih atas perhatianmu selama ini, menemaniku saat aku sendiri. **_

_**Yifan, tak ada yang salah soal perasaan, dan aku tak akan menyalahkan apapun soal perasaanmu,**_

_**Aku malah berterimakasih padamu, terimakasih karena telah mencintaiku yang bahkan tak kan bisa membalas cintamu, dan kau tau itu. **__aku tau sunshine, aku yang seharusnya berterimakasih karena kau telah datang dikehidupanku._

_**Yifan, aku tak tau apa ini berlebihan atau tidak, tapi… bisakah kita tetap bersahabat? kau juga segalanya dihidupku dokter Wu.**_

_**Chanyeol bilang terimakasih karena menjagaku, dan cepatlah kembali untuk menjadi pendamping pengantin di pernikahanku. **_

_**Kalau kau setuju datanglah kepernikahanku, pakailah baju yang kuberikan ini, dan tiket pesawat juga sudah kukirimkan.**_

_**yang menyayangimu selalu, Your sunshine**_

_**Oh Sehun**_

_Yifan meremas surat Sehun, dia menangis, namun pada akhirnya tetap tersenyum. Sang sunshine sudah bahagia sekarang, dan dia juga harus bahagia setidaknya dia akan tetap datang sebagai pendamping pengantin di pernikahan sunshine-nya. __**terimakasih sudah menyayangiku sunshine, terimakasih karena sudah tersenyum dan makin bersinar, aku akan mencoba melepasmu perlahan, doakanlah aku ini yang cintanya telah terlalu porak poranda dihadapanmu.**_

_Pernikahan Sehun dan Chanyeol dilangsungkan dirumah keluarga Oh, ditaman belakang manor mewah yang besar itu. Tamu tamu yang diundangpun hanya kerabat terdekat saja. Senyum tak jua bisa hilang dibibir Sehun, ini hari pernikahannya, walau bukan pernikahan yang mewah seperti dulu dia sudah merasa cukup, cukup karena semua orang yang ia cintai berada disisinya. _

_Yifan datang malam tadi, Sehun mengucapkan ribuan terimakasih, memeluk Yifan dan mengatakan kerinduannya pada laki laki itu. Chanyeol yang melihatnya tersenyum, dia tak boleh cemburu, karena kalau saja Yifan tak ada menemani Sehun saat mereka berpisah mungkin bukan disini tempatnya sekarang. _

_Sena memakai baju biru muda, menggerai rambut hitam legam berglombang miliknya, yeoja itu tersenyum, benar dia sudah melepas segalanya agar orang yang ia cintai bahagia. Nana, gadis kecil itupun begitu, dia ikut berjalan di altar menebar bunga bunga berkelopak merah darah disepanjang altar dengan Sehun dibelakangnya. Semuanya yang hadir dipernikahan itu tersenyum, senyuman bahagia karena tuhan selalu memberikan kebahagiaan setelah duka. _

_Janji suci itu sudah diikrarkan kembali, kedua pengantin itu saling berciuman, menyatukan bibir mereka, melepas rasa rindu, cinta, juga sedih. Tangan keduanya saling bergenggaman, setelah kedua bibir itu terlepas keduanya melempar senyum. _

"_aku mencintaimu… Sehunnie… berjanjilah selalu disini, bersamaku… apapun yang terjadi". Chanyeol tersenyum, tangannya mengecup punggung tangan kanan Sehun. _

"_aku berjanji Chanyeol… aku berjanji". _

_The end…_


End file.
